Lena is pregnant!
by FosterFan01
Summary: Lena is pregnant... Is she? Read to see how Stef reacts to this shocking news! Sorry, I'm new to fanfic so PLEASE read and review and even give me some tips. Thank you, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The News

Lena looked down at the pregnancy test for a second time.. She thought to herself, this cant be happening. "I cant be pregnant." she said to herself. Stef was going to kill her. She didnt mean for it to happen.. It just sort of happened. She thought back to a week ago. She wondered how the hell she had had sex with a guy. With a guy at a party who she didnt even know. Stef was working so she decided to go to a party that her friends were throwing. "I guess I got to drunk." she thought. The sound of the front door opening woke her up from her thoughts. "Oh shit!"... Stef's home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Stef said, calling out for Lena.

"Upstairs!" Lena replied with tears starting to form in her eyes. Stef must have been able to tell that I was on the verge of crying because she was upstairs and in

our bedroom bathroom in .2 seconds.

"Baby, whats wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me Lena!" Stef asked as she kissed Lena on the cheek.

"It's no...thing.. I'm fine." Lena lied. Now balling her eyes out.

"Lena, honey, you're scaring me love. What happened?" Stef was now sitting next to Lena on the floor holding her and rocking her.

"You're going to hate me!" Lena spatted.

"Baby, I love you no matter what. You know that!" Stef now had a confused look on her face. She thought to herself how Lena could ever think that.

Lena just sat there in Stef's arms and cried until she could find the words to say.

"Stef... I'm.. I'm pregnant." Lena said slowly as tears were running down her face. Stef looked at her and smiled. Now Lena was confused..

"Love that's great! We're going to have a child together!" Stef said with a big huge smile across her face.

"Wait, there's more.." Lena said with sobs and tears escaping from her every second. "Stef... It's not your baby.." With that said, Lena got up and ran out the front

door and Stef was left in the bathroom that she shares with her wife crying and in shock. "What the hell just happened?" Stef mumbled under her breathe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk

Stef was laying down on their newly bought bed when Lena walked in. Lena slowly made her way over to the bed and got in on her side. Stef was laying on her back but then turned opposite of Lena because she didn't feel like talking to her.. She was still hurt, upset, and confused. She wondered how this could have happened. She wondered how Lena could do such a stupid thing. Lena's voice then spoke.

"Can we please talk Stef?" That was all Lena could force out.

"Talk about what?" Stef said not wanting to talk.

"Stef, I'm sorry. Just please let me explain!" Lena almost shouted because she was angry at herself for being so stupid.

Stef rolled onto her back and sat up against the headboard. Lena could see the tear stains under Stef's eyes and her stomach dropped. Lena tried to move closer to her but Stef pushed her away.

"Please Stef. I'm sorry. I know I'm stupid. If you want to leave me you can.. I'll understand." Lena was now crying... For the 10th time that day.

"Why would you say such a thing Lena? I'm not going to leave you just because you did something wrong! I love you so much, I'm just trying to figure out why you would do such a thing!" with that said Stef rolled over and went to sleep. She didn't want to talk anymore. She said what she needed to say and that was final.

Lena woke up to feel that Stef was not there. She smelled coffee from downstairs and made her way into the kitchen. There she saw Stef sat down reading the newspaper, wondering why she wasn't at work already.

"Don't you have work today?" Lena spoke with a confused look on her face.

"I took the day off. We need to talk, take a seat." Lena poured herself a cup of coffee and then sat on a stool across from Stef. She could see the sadness in Stef's eyes and it broke her heart.

"Stef.." Lena couldn't say anything. She was to scared.

"Lena, what the hell happened?! I want the whole story and I want to know how the hell this happened!" Stef nearly yelled.

"Well, I went to that party that I told you about and I sort of got drunk..." Stef cut her off "Sort of?! Seems to me like you got wasted."

"Babe, I got drunk and there was this guy there that was over me all night.. I was feeling lonely without you there so I kissed him. And one thing led to another and next thing I remember was waking up a few hours later, naked, in an unfamiliar bed. The guy had left me there, naked. Alone. Confused. I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean for it to happen." Lena was now in tears. Stef ran around the table and put her arms around her wife to try to comfort her.

"Lena... It's going to be okay. I'm here. I scheduled you a doctor's appointment for today. Lets take this one step at a time, okay love?" Stef didn't know what to say. She kind of understood Lena and how she was lonely but she was still upset, but for now, all she could do was comfort her wife and tell her it was going to be alright.

"Stef, why are you so understanding?" A smile crept across Lena's face as she said this. She was so lucky to have Stef and she didnt understand how she got so lucky.

"Because baby.. When people are in love, they don't give up on each other. They don't just walk away and leave the love of their life. I love you Lena Adams Foster and that is one thing that will never change." Stef kissed Lena softly on the lips and made her way upstairs to get ready for the long day ahead of them. Lena just sat there and smiled at Stef's kind and touching words. Lena mumbled under her breathe "I love you too Stefanie Marie Adams Foster." and then headed upstairs to join her wife and get ready for her doctor's appointment.


	3. Chapter 3: The Appointment

Chapter 3: The Appointment

Stef and I arrived at the doctors 20 minutes early. I was nervous and couldn't stop bouncing my leg up and down. Stef finally put her hand on my thigh and said...

"Baby, everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying".

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel so stupid and horrible.." Tears were filling her eyes.

"You should feel stupid but love, I said I forgive you. I mean how could I stay mad at you?" Stef said as she looked into Lena's eyes and winked.

"Stef, this isn't a game! I don't even know why you're here. You should be mad at me and long gone by now!" Lena spatted.

"Lena! Stop saying that, please! What you did was wrong, but that doesn't stop me from loving you any less baby." Stef was mad at the fact that Lena said that. She just wished none of this had happened. She wished that she would have given Lena more attention before so Lena didn't feel so lonely and have sex with that guy. She needed to show her she loved her and she didn't quite know how yet.

20 minutes later,

"Lena Adams Foster?" The doctor yelled out.

Both Stef and Lena got up at the same time and Stef grabbed Lena's hand to show her that she was there. Lena smiled as they walked into the room.

"This may be a little cold." The doctor said as he places the gel like liquid on Lena's belly.

"Ouu, it is very cold. HA." Lena grabbed Stef's hand for support.

About 5 minutes later the doctor looked up to Stef and Lena.. The smiles they had across their faces soon faded when they saw the doctors face...

"Lena... Stef... Um, it seems to me that you're not pregnant.. I'm so sorry." That is all the doctor said before leaving the room so Stef and Lena could have a moment together.

Stef looked up at Lena. She saw tears running down her face and all she could do in that moment was reach up and wipe the tears that were running down her wife's face, away.

"Stef..." Lena choked out.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm right here."

"Did I do something wrong? Was I pregnant? Did I kill the baby?" Lena couldn't even look at Stef. She felt so guilty. She felt like maybe she did something wrong.

"Love, listen to me. You DID NOT kill that baby!" Stef nearly yelled. "Maybe the test was just wrong, but I know one thing for sure, you did not do this." Stef was now crying at the fact that her wife felt so guilty. She placed a kiss on Lena's forehead before grabbing her hand. With that, they both made their way out of the doctor's office and into the car. The car ride home was long and silent.


	4. Chapter 4: Quiet Days

The past few days have been more quiet then ever. Lena wasn't talking much and when she did it was just a simple "Okay" or "Sure". She has taken two weeks off from work while Stef has only taken a week off. Lena just lays in the bedroom she shares with her wife and reads all day, and probably thinks too. Stef was getting worried so she finally went upstairs to check on her...

"Baby, I think you should come downstairs and try to eat something? For me?" Stef had a look of worry on her face.

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone please." Lena didn't want to talk to anybody. Not even the love of her life.

"Lena, I know you are stressed out but you need to eat. You need to open up to me and tell me what's wrong, love."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG STEF!? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I AM NOT HAVING A CHILD AND I PROBABLY KILLED IT OR SOMETHING!" Stef has never heard Lena yelled like that. Lena was now crying so Stef decided to go sit next to her and comfort her. She whispered nice little things in her ear until she had finally fallen asleep in Stef's arms. Sleep didn't come very often for Lena so Stef decided to let her sleep.

3 hours later Lena made her way into the kitchen to see that Stef was making dinner. She sat up on a stool and just stared at the love of her life cooking food for them. She then got up and slowly walked over to Stef who was cooking over the stove and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Babe, I'm sorry for acting like this..." that was all Lena could mutter out. Stef slowly turned around and placed her arms around Lena's neck and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Apology accepted. I get it that you're upset but love, you know I'm here to talk to. All day, everyday.." Stef kissed her wife once more before turning around to finish dinner. Lena just stood there holding her wife and gently put her chin on Stef's shoulder.

"I love you Stefanie Marie Adams Foster." Lena said this with a smile across her face.

"I love you too Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster! Now let me finish dinner so we can eat and then maybe have some time for "other stuff"." Stef turned around, gave Lena a quick kiss and then shooed her off to sit down.

The rest of the night went better than the nights before. They ate a delicious dinner together and then Stef stuck to her word... They went upstairs and enjoyed their time as a married couple.


End file.
